monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Kaeldradragon
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Ginger Cookie Man page. Please read about our editing standards by visiting the Monster High Fandom Wiki editing guidelines page. Learn how to create an original character at the How to Create page. You can also check in and hang out with other Monster High Wiki users at the forum! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Thenaturals (talk) 19:05, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Emo Yeti Ghoul Request Hi, Kael. (Can I call you that?) I finished your Emo Yeti Ghoul request. And here she is!: She was quite easy and I tried my best to make her as emo as I can. Don't forget to credit me, please! I hope you like her! Bye! MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 16:51, September 30, 2013 (UTC) You should check your request page. I have something for you thereTells The Time, Kills The Time 16:21, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Your Self-Based Character Of course I can make a self-based character of you! But just to be sure, you are talking about the picture right? If yes, it might take sometime, I have lots of of school stuff to take care of so it might be made and done in the weekend, I have four days off so I might have enough time to make your character. MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 22:31, January 21, 2014 (UTC) The thing with the thing and the thingy... Hey Kael! I was wondering why you didn't let Phoebe going with Ryssa to meet Fangabelle Vamps (I made her up), I thought Ryssa and Phoebe were good friends that they could go on a trip with each other, I know Ryssa and Phoebe doesn't know each so well but I could write a story about Ryssa and Phoebe going to Hauntlywood, but I'm not forcing you, I just hoped you would accept. :( MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 22:57, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Your Invited! Hello! Your character, Phoebe Wisher, is invited to be in my story, Freaky Fashion Runaway. Congrats! :D --MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 00:19, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Phoebe Wisher I made a bracelet for Phoebe as a little 'sorry' present. Here it is: Animalcrossingrules6 (talk) 20:50, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Could Could my OC Maia Vondergeist be friends with Regina and Rebecca? Admin146 with love- Eat sleep rave repeat. OCO recent adoption Hello! Thanks for contributing to OCO (Original Character Casino) You recently adopted Spongebella Squarepants. If you want to use the picture she/he has on the main page, please follow the steps below. 1. Go to our main page. 2. Right click his/her picture 3.Click Save or Save As 4.If you clicked Save As, give him/her a file name. Is this not your OC? If not, please contact me (Periwinklechick), Animalcrossingrules6, or Clawdeen Ghoul. Thanks for contributing. Have a great day! Periwinklechick (talk) 18:57, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Alsie By A Horse Yes please Kael! Admin146 Tips 1. Okay. 2.Neither cause its not fair on whoever doesnt do it Admin146 Nah Nah its fine. Btw: that horse thing. you still havent done that. Admin Tip one: No. Why? Why may I ask. Dance till death Sorry, bt I don't have time to draw them at the moment. Maybe you could? Animalcrossingrules6 (talk) 20:17, March 4, 2014 (UTC) Why? Why is it that Animal and Blue-ribbonz can add 2 ocs in and I cant? you said you only need 5 more ppl Really?! I saw your comment on Lovette, that would be great to help me! :D PetLoverGirl (talk) 02:29, March 8, 2014 (UTC) I already put "taken" in Fluttershy Ghoul, so it means she's totally mine, right? PetLoverGirl (talk) 02:42, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Check Check Phoebes page xd Yeah It sounds way better with just Lady Phoebe Yeah Yeah, she can be friends with Deedee Fox :D PetLoverGirl (talk) 15:58, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Could Could you do a page for lumina for me? Admin146 Questions #Adminship can only be given if the person has been very, very helpful on the wiki. Do good things for the wiki and there's a good chance that there could be a new spot opening. #AMR...well, all I can say is that if she is Superlady (which I can definitely estimate) then she will know how this place works. Bad behaviour comes with consequences. Thanks for alerting me to this. I'll be watching her to see what happens next. Thenaturals (talk) 07:13, March 18, 2014 (UTC) 13 Wishes I need pictures of insperation for Alsie's 13 Wishes. You know like Elsa's fire dress, Lagoona's Dawn Of Dance. Could you help me find pics? Admin146 It's fine... Okay, Kaeldra. I'm really mad at these users who are passing out mean comments. I'll edit my comment. MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 21:42, March 28, 2014 (UTC) How about... Hey Angel, how about a sister instead of a brother for Lovette? PetLoverGirl (talk) 01:01, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Lunaii How do you do the Lunaii characters well were do you do the lunaii characters? I need help I need help making letters for Alsie's cornotation. ITS IN 11 DAYSSS Admin146 Style? In what style? I so far can only gif Talksprites. ~Can You Feel Time Creeping Closer?~ Piplupgirl123 Messages 16:24, April 5, 2014 (UTC) Chat? Would to join chat? In profile,just click "Start a Chat". Kiss and Ghouls 05:54, April 13, 2014 (UTC) Please Can we chat? Mk Marvelgirl Hi Kaeldragon! I have seen your report of the user Mk Marvelgirl on my talk page and I have taken care of this issue by leaving a message on their talk page myself. I have told them that they had a choice to make, to apologize to you, remove the picture and make a new one which is not a copy of your pictures or anyone else's, but yet the second choice is a little bit more harsher for them- they get blocked on this wikia for at least a week. But I just sent this message to them so we will have to wait for their reply. Have a nice day/night. :) MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 16:53, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Oh, oops, I'm so clumsy. I'll fix that. MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 17:31, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Winx Club? Is that Winx Club style? PinkCuppy14 (talk) 18:51, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Roxy: What's wrong cousin? Ryssa: Deedee? Is something wrong? Ok Ok Angel (But Dandra was now at Game high) Wanna join ice high? My Wiki is called Ice High. Alsie's gone there. you can enroll an ice oc there. Admin146 Language Can you stop commenting bad word and inapproved language in other OCs. What GirlX told you. "The cold never bothered me anyway" 05:19, May 3, 2014 (UTC) Day at the Spooky Spa Phoebe Wisher's design is finished and up and I'm now working on DeeDee's.AngelaMoonlight (talk) 14:04, May 5, 2014 (UTC) Creepover Party Would you mind if I put Phoebe Wisher and maybe a few other of your OCs in my new doll line Creepover Party? (I have a design idea for Phoebe that is why I asked.) AngelaMoonlight (talk) 15:15, May 5, 2014 (UTC) Anime where do you make Kat in Anime style? could you please give me the link? Inibi Uchiha gamer (talk) 20:07, May 5, 2014 (UTC) Hi Please Check the Deedee's Message center. Draculaura.Clawd Please Can we chat? Heya Look at Arrow's page. Hello Look at Deedee and Arrow's page. Dakota Fox Hey could we RP at Dakota's page? (Deedee,Slen,Dakota and Jr) Role play!!!! Hey kael! Wanna RP on Kamiko's page or Lilit's? - I am the ultimate insanity! I am BANSHEE! (talk) 18:20, June 24, 2014 (UTC)